Those Vivid Blue Eyes
by Katy is a dumb blonde
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is the Queen's Watch Dog. He has faced many horrors in his lifetime. But when a pair of vivid blue eyes begin to haunt his dreams and reality, what will happen? A mysterious symbol.. A peculiar case.. One pair of vivid blue eyes. CielxOC


**Hello, I'm Katy. It's lovely to meet you. This is my first fanfiction, so reading and if you love it enough, reviewing, would be nice. **

**_Italics_ are dreams or particularly important phrases. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Vincent would still be alive and being smexy all over the place. **

* * *

><p>"Young master, it is time to wake up now." The young Earl Phantomhive sat up and blinked as his butler drew back the curtains and the sunlight streamed in. Sebastian spoke as he was pouring the tea, "Today's breakfast has been prepared. It is a lightly poached salmon and a shirred egg. I can offer you scones, croissants, or champagne as a side dish. Which do you prefer?"<p>

Ciel responded sleepily, "I'll have a croissant."

"Is my young master not fully awake yet?" Sebastian teased. Ciel shot him a withering look, but he only continued on, "This morning's tea is the Fortnum and Mason Earl Grey, and we will be using the Royal Doultan tea set." Ciel moved to sit on the edge of the bed as Sebastian handed him his tea cup. He drank moodily as Sebastian dressed him, and when both he and Sebastian were finished, he set down his tea cup and slid on his rings, caressing the stone with his thumb. "And my schedule?"

"At one o'clock you have math tutoring with Professor Maxamillian, and at eight in the evening, Mr. Lao will be stopping by to discuss some business with you."

"Sebastian, I will be in the study." Ciel responded, "And I need those documents on the growth of our food service sector. Fetch them and bring them to me there."

"Of course, my Lord." With those words, Ciel leapt from the bed and stalked down the winding halls to the study, prying open the doors. He walked over to his desk, sitting down with a grumble. "Where the hell is that damn butler? I need those documents NOW." As soon as Ciel had spoken, the doors flew open, and Sebastian strutted in with a covered silver platter.

"My lord, I have the documents you requested, as well as the morning's mail." Ciel glared at Sebastian before speaking, "I didn't request the mail," he said pompously, "What ball invitation is so important it can't wait until the evening?" Sebastian uncovered the platter and passed the envelope to Ciel. He turned it in his hands, reading the familiar handwriting and tracing his fingers over the seal. Without hesitation, he cut open the letter. After a few moments, he turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage and fetch my coat. Halt everything. We're needed in London," He waited for a minute, before continuing with a shudder, "Alert _those two_ to my presence at the townhouse."

"It is done, my lord." Sebastian replied with a smirk, before departing the study. Ciel stood with a frown, circling his desk as he read the letter again. "Children… hung." he mumbled. A slight breeze tickled his delicate shoulders, and he looked up. Sebastian stood over him, holding out his coat.

"My lord, everything has been prepared." Sebastian spoke as he helped Ciel into the black coat, handing him his hat and walking stick. Ciel accepted both and placed the hat over his head, using the walking stick as he moved down the hall to the staircase, descending quickly. Climbing into the carriage, he stopped.

Ciel spoke as he adjusted his hat over his turquoise hair, "Sebastian, I would like to go _directly_ to the crime scene. My time cannot be wasted elsewhere." Sebastian nodded, and Ciel stepped into the carriage, settling in the cushioned interior. The door closed and Sebastian took his place. Ciel glanced out the window as the carriage began to move. With a start, he realized that something dark was in the bushes, watching him. He nearly called out for his butler to stop, but then he heard Sebastian's voice in his head, mocking him for seeing things that weren't there. "Damn butler." Ciel said, reaching into his pocket for a sweet. He closed his eyes and soon the rhythmic rocking or the carriage lulled him to sleep.

_He was in that room, on that awful day. The hooded men smiled gleefully at him, pressed the brand to his back. He screamed, yelled for help, but no one came. The leader touched his burning flesh, and once more he screamed for help. And then, the words came drifting through the silence as he fought for consciousness. "Do you wish to form a contract?" they asked? "Yes! Kill them!" he screamed, and the voice purred its approval. "It is done, Master." He looked up, expecting the face of his butler, the demon. But as he stared into the vivid blue eyes, he had only one thought: Who are you?_

Ciel woke to the sound of horses whinnying as they stopped. Shaking his head in confusion, he looked around the empty carriage. The carriage door opened, but he remained motionless.

"Young master, we are here." He glanced over and saw Sebastian holding out his hand, meaning for Ciel to take it and exit the carriage. With an exasperated sigh, he stood and took Sebastian's hand stepping from the carriage and towards the mass of people crowded into one area of the street.

"Sebastian, stay by my side." Sebastian smirked, but obeyed, moving to protect Ciel from the jostling crowd. As he walked through the mass, Ciel reached into his pocket and withdrew the letter. He fingered it before coming to a stop in front of Lord Randall.

"Lord Randall, I trust you know what I am doing here?" He said with a smirk, brandishing the letter. Randall grimaced and pointed to the entrance of the boarding house. Spitting out the words, Randall replied, "Go on in, Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel smiled cruelly and moved past him. He could feel Randall's breath on his back, so he turned. "Is the something you need, Randall?" Randall seized the front of his coat. Shocked, Ciel didn't move as Randall spoke, "One day I will learn your weakness, and I will use it to ensure your downfall, Lord Phantomhive." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian moving in, but he motioned for him to stop. "I don't have a weakness, Randall," Ciel said with a grin and slapped his hand away, "And don't touch me so easily!"

Randall let go of his coat, and Ciel turned and began to move forward. Sebastian once more at his side, he opened the boarding house door and stepped over the threshold, handing his coat, hat, and walking stick to Sebastian. He glanced around the quiet boarding house, before speaking softly to Sebastian, "Where is that idiot inspector? Do you sense his presence?"

"Yes, my lord. He is in one of the rooms." Ciel glared at him, but Sebastian said nothing further.

"Fine. We'll inspect each one. It is, after all, part of the investigation." Ciel watched Sebastian's smirking face as it shifted into one of worry. "My lord, are you sure you can handle this investigation?" Ciel stayed eerily calm as he spoke his next words, "I am the Queen's Guard Dog. I must please her at any cost." He made a move, as if to saunter off and Sebastian stared at him for a moment, before leaping to the top of the stairs.

Ciel smiled as he watched his butler leave, before walking over to a door with a polished crystal handle. Bracing himself, he turned the knob and pushed open the door. A creak resounded through the room, and he surveyed his surroundings. The smell of death was overwhelming. Ropes of varying lengths hung from the ceiling, children suspended in their nooses. The children were perfectly still and white, their eyes closed, like dolls. Ciel's eyes widened as he took in the symbol painted on the wall, dripping with blood. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell to the ground.

"Young master!" Ciel's eyes opened, and he blinked. He was back in the hallway of the boarding house. Sebastian was by his side, and he struggled to sit up. "Sebastian, I… need some air."

"Of course, young master. Your orders?"

"Continue the investigation." Ciel got to his feet, and Sebastian disappeared again. Locating the door, he pushed it open and stepped out onto the steps leading to the house. The crowd was still gathered, and he could hear the whispers as he huddled on the top step.

"Ciel."

Breathing heavily, he glanced around, searching for the owner of the voice that had called out his name. His eyes met a pair of vivid blue ones, and time came to a standstill.


End file.
